In the art of mounting of optical fibers to integrated optic (IO) chips, it is critical that the waveguide formed or imbedded in the IO chip be in precise alignment with the fiber before affixing the fiber to the chip. Due to the typically small diameters (e.g., 0.005 to 0.01 mm) of both the fiber and waveguide, a small amount of misalignment therebetween may result in significant coupling loss of optical energy.
It is known in the prior art to use support blocks with V-grooves formed therein to support the fiber and provide a coarse lateral and angular alignment of the fiber and waveguide. However, this approach does not provide the desired precise alignment of the fiber and waveguide before the two are affixed together.
It is also known in the prior art to affix a support block to the IO chip and attach the fiber with adhesive to both the chip and block. An illustration of this is in U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,619 to Cameron. However, this method is inefficient in achieving the required precise optical alignment between the fiber and IO chip before affixation of the fiber to the chip. This is because Cameron teaches the use of elaborate micropositioner and imaging equipment apparatus for achieving alignment. The use of external positioners has a further drawback in that the positioner does not allow simultaneous positioning of closely spaced optical fibers at the output of the IO chip. Additionally, the use of external positioners is labor and capital intensive.